


K is for Kinky

by Zeplerfer



Series: Alphabet Smut [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Garters, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Stockings, Submissive England, dominant America, schoolgirl outfit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/pseuds/Zeplerfer
Summary: England roleplays a submissive, obedient sexbot and acts out a variety of America’s sexual fantasies.





	1. America’s To-Do List

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm still planning to finish the whole alphabet! This story is a little different from the other smut oneshots because I'll post the different kinks into different chapters so people can skip over anything that doesn't sound appealing. The whole thing will be USUK with dom!America and sub!England. 
> 
> If you have a particular request, feel free to post a comment, but I make no promises about what I might include :D

“I thought that meeting was gonna go on _forever_,” America complained as he yanked off his tie and tossed it into an overflowing suitcase in the corner of England’s bedroom. He pulled off his jacket and added it to the messy pile of clothes. “They were just sitting there blathering about world heritage sites when I have _stuff_ to do.”

“I’m ‘stuff,’ I presume?” England asked wryly as he removed his own tie, neatly folded it, and returned it to the proper compartment in his tie drawer.

“Of course, you are, sweetheart.” America grabbed a piece of paper out of his briefcase and hurried over to show it to England. At the top it said ‘To Do’ and below it was England’s name written over a dozen times. There was nothing else on the list.

England shook his head and smiled. “You better add ‘laundry,’ dear. Given your plans, I’m sure we’ll be generating a load of it.”

“Tons,” America agreed with a laugh. “I’ve been thinking about what I want to do with you all day long,” he added in a low, husky voice as he wrapped England into his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips. England’s lips were amazing, but his shoulders felt tense from too much stress. America pulled back with a look of concern. “Rough day, huh?”

“Mmm.” England sighed. “Too many decisions. Too many demands.” He glanced up at America through his eyelashes in that coy, sly way that always turned America’s heart into a puddle of goo. “It would be _wonderful_ if someone helped me relax and saved me from having to make any more decisions for the night.”

“Yeah?” America’s grin widened and his eyes glinted with a hint of the power he hid beneath his happy-go-lucky exterior. “I think I can manage that.” He leaned down and whispered into England’s ear a long, very thorough description of exactly what he wanted to do to England, how he was going to do it, and how much England would enjoy the results. He let his hand trail down England’s back and gave the world’s best ass a nice squeeze.

By the time America was finished describing their plans for the night, England’s cheeks were warm and he was breathing harder. “That sounds… marvelous.”

“Hell yeah.” America beamed and he slapped England’s ass playfully. “You get your stuff, darlin’ and I’ll get mine.”


	2. Sexy Schoolgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England is a sexy schoolgirl in danger of failing class. He'll do anything to get a D.

Twenty minutes later, America plopped down into the comfiest armchair in England’s bedroom. He tucked a small bottle and white cloth behind him and prepared for a tantalizing show.

At the center of the room stood England. Long, silk stockings covered his gorgeous legs, continuing all the way up to his short, pleated, plaid skirt. His lean chest was covered with a tight white blouse—buttoned all the way to the top—and a perfectly knotted plaid tie. He stood motionless, his head hanging downward as he stared at the floor.

“Sexbot, turn on,” America commanded as he casually tossed one leg over an arm of the chair.

England lifted his head and turned to face America.

“Start the sexy schoolgirl programming,” America continued.

England’s entire demeanor changed as soon as America finished speaking. He jutted one hip to the side in a saucy manner and gave America a pouty look. “Professor, I can’t fail this class! I’ll do anything to get a D.”

“Anything?” America grinned and beckoned England closer. England sauntered over. As he swung his hips from side to side, the skirt swayed and revealed tempting glimpses of the lacy garters holding up England’s thigh-high stockings. 

England knelt down at America’s feet and stared up at him beseechingly. “_Anything_.”

America rubbed his chin thoughtfully and considered the offer. “Well, I think I can manage a D for a sexy little thing like you. But I’m gonna have to make you work for it.”

“Of course, sir!” England cried perkily as he hopped to his feet. He batted his eyelashes coyly. “How can I please you?”

“Get me in the mood first and dance for me.”

“Yes, sir!” England hurried across the room to an old-fashioned record player and put on an album. After one record scratch, the player caught the right location and the strains of ‘Killer Queen’ filled the room. Moving to the beat, England sashayed to the center of the room and started to dance. He stretched his gorgeous legs from side to side, moving his hands to match the sway of his hips. As he spun around, his skirt lifted all the way up—showing that he was wearing nothing but stockings and garters underneath.

As the song continued, England danced closer to America. He tossed his tie over his shoulder, then unbuttoned the top button of his blouse. He grinned seductively as he slowly moved down, button by button, until he had revealed a smooth, lean chest.

England spun around again, positioning his ass directly in America’s face. Matching his movements to the beat, he bent at the waist and folded forward until his hands touched the floor. The movement caused his skirt to flip upward and gave America a wonderful view of the perky cheeks.

“Freeze,” America commanded and England jerked to a stop even as the music continued to play. He was as still as a statue, with his legs spread hip-width apart and the palms of his hands planted on the floor. America reached out and touched the lacy straps connecting England’s garter belt to the top of his stockings. There was a strap stretching from top to bottom across each cheek, but nothing blocking access to England’s rear entrance. “Save this pose. I want to use it later,” America commanded as he gave the ass another slap. “Now resume.”

England began dancing again like nothing had happened. He arched upward and rolled his entire body in an undulating motion, starting from his shoulders and moving down to his toes. He danced gracefully, using every twirl and spin to make America’s pants tighten. England ended the song on his knees and gazed coyly up at America through his eyelashes.

“Take off my shoes,” America commanded as the next song began to play. England obeyed, removing the dress shoes and socks and setting them neatly next to the chair. “Now the belt.” England’s nimble fingers tugged off the belt in record speed. Finally, America gazed meaningfully down at the bulge in his navy trousers and nodded. England undid the top button of the trousers with his fingers and then pulled down the zipper using only his teeth.

America tugged his own half-hard cock through the slit in his briefs and rubbed it a few times as England stared intently. “Please, sir, let me,” England begged in a breathy voice.

“All right.” America raised his arms, interlaced his fingers, and rested his hands behind his head as he leaned back in contentment. Warmth coiled at the base of America’s spine as England deep-throated America’s entire cock in his soft, warm mouth. England gave amazing head. He sucked every sensitive inch good and hard—quickly bringing America to the edge of orgasm. With another bob of England's head, America gasped and came. The blissful high felt like wonderful fireworks of pure pleasure exploding behind his eyes. America sighed and relaxed backward into the comfy armchair. In other circumstances, he would have been embarrassed at how quickly he creamed in England’s mouth, but he knew that the night was young. He was going to have loads more opportunities to come in England, _on_ England, and anywhere else he wanted.

England gazed up at America through half-lidded eyes. He daintily licked his lips, swallowing every drop of cum. He smiled loosely, looking both pleased with himself and very relaxed as the strains of ‘Fat Bottomed Girls’ filled the room.

America pulled the bottle of lube out from behind him and tossed it into England’s skirt. “Use your fingers to loosen yourself up,” he ordered.

Still kneeling on the floor, England lubed up his finger and reached behind his back to stick the finger straight up his bum. He gasped and closed his eyes. His face flushed and his moans grew louder as he pressed the finger deeper and deeper. When England hit his own prostate, his mouth formed an ‘o’ of pure bliss. England moaned as he lubed a second finger and scissored himself. America watched eagerly. England’s face was wonderfully expressive. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as his mouth hung open wider with each panting breath. He arched backward, shifting the skirt to reveal more of his garters. England’s erect cock bulged underneath his skirt, causing the fabric to tent enticingly.

“Louder. I want the neighbors to hear,” America demanded, even though no one but him was going to hear England's beautiful moans over the sound of the music. Each wanton moan that escaped from England’s throat sent a wave of pleasure directly to America’s cock. England was a perfect gentleman during the day—but at night, those gentlemanly pretenses fell away to reveal a horny nation who adored having America’s thick cock up his ass.

By the time England got to three fingers, his cheeks were bright red and he was breathing heavily. A few strands of blond hair stuck to his sweat-dampened forehead. He was beautiful and sexy and perfect and America couldn’t wait for a chance to fuck him. Fortunately, in the time it took for England to fully loosen himself, America was already half-hard.

“Bi-cycle, bi-cycle, bi-cycle,” Queen sang in the background as the record continued on to the next song.

America bent forward and grabbed England’s plaid tie. Using a gentle but insistent motion, he pulled England upward into the armchair until England was sprawled halfway into America’s lap. England’s knees pressed against the sofa cushion in the space between America’s legs. America gently brushed his fingers over the tops of England’s stockings and along the soft skin of England’s thighs. England moaned when America reached his hard cock. America stroked it a few times. With his other hand, America reached behind England’s head and pulled him in for a hungry, passionate kiss. America quickly deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into England’s mouth. He stayed in control the entire time he plundered England’s mouth, making England submit to his demanding kisses. By the time America pulled back from the kiss, they were both panting for breath and England’s hair was even more of a mess than usual. England blinked dreamily and gave America a soft, love-struck smile.

“You like that?” America asked with a cocky grin. He cupped England’s face with the palm of his hand and gently brushed his thumb along England’s flushed cheeks.

“Yes. I’ll do anything to please you,” England breathed, leaning into America’s hand. 

“Good. Unbutton my shirt,” America ordered and England eagerly obeyed. England undid the buttons and revealed the strong, muscular chest underneath. England sighed happily as America yanked off his white dress shirt and tossed it onto the pile of clothes. “Now lube my cock.”

England bent down to grab the bottle he had dropped on the floor. He coated his hands in lube and sensually rubbed it onto America’s cock, covering every inch from the tip to the balls. America moaned happily at the wonderful sensation, but he didn’t let himself get distracted from his ultimate mission—fucking England senseless.

Once England finished lubing America’s thick cock, America reached over to unknot England’s plaid tie and tugged it loose. While England continued to give him a soft, adoring smile, America tied one end of the plaid tie to each of England’s wrists, leaving a strap of fabric about one foot long between the two wrists.

America leaned forward, pressed his right shoulder against England’s waist, and hefted England over his shoulder as he stood up. He wrapped his arm securely around the back of England’s knees and walked over to the full-length mirror near the closet to take a moment to appreciate the sight. England’s short skirt was upside down, leaving his bare, perfectly-shaped bottom pointed upward in the air. His long legs pressed against America in their enticing stockings, with his feet pointed delicately downward. America turned sideways and admired how England’s arms dangled toward the floor, swaying together because of the tie connecting them. England’s erection pressed firmly into America’s shoulder, bring a satisfied smile to America’s face.

With exquisite timing, “You’re My Best Friend” started to play. America was distracted for a moment, and he nearly jumped when he felt England’s hands playfully grab his ass.

“Did I say you could touch?” America demanded sternly, even though the sensation of England touching his butt sent pleasant shivers up his spine.

“No, sir,” England whispered, his voice low and husky.

“I’m calling the shots right now,” America reminded him. “You’re gonna do what I say and you’re gonna enjoy it. You know what happens if you disobey me.”

As England silently shivered with anticipation, America turned away from the mirror and carried England over to the bed. But instead of depositing England on the soft mattress, America set him down next to one of the bed posts of the old-fashioned four-post bed. America gripped England’s shoulders and turned him to face the thick, wooden bedpost. He grabbed the fabric connecting England’s wrists and looped it over the top of the bed post, pulling England’s arms over his head and forcing him to stand on his tip-toes.

“Perfect,” America murmured to himself as he stood behind England. He pressed England chest-first against the bedpost, bringing his hard cock flush against the back of England’s pleated skirt. With England on his toes, he was in just the right position. America lowered his hands to England’s hips, pulled up England's skirt, and held the skirt firmly around England's waist as he pushed his cock into England’s loose entrance. England’s body was wonderfully accommodating—it felt like America was slipping his hand into a glove made just for him. Tight, but not painful. Slick, but the perfect friction for optimal pleasure. America thrust inward and was rewarded with a beautiful moan from England’s throat. As America thrust deeper and deeper into England, it was impossible to tell who made the louder noises of sheer pleasure, nearly drowning out the background music.

England's moans hit a crescendo and he orgasmed with a sudden gasp and slumped against the bedpost. His bound wrists hooked over the bedpost were the only things holding his upper body upright. America tightened his grip on England’s waist, leaving red fingermarks in the pale, soft skin. He thrust harder and harder into England’s warm, accommodating body and creamed hard into England’s ass. Waves of pure bliss, even stronger than before, rushed through America’s body. He rested against England’s warm body and wrapped his arms around both England and the bedpost as he caught his breath.

After a few minutes of euphoric embrace, America kissed England on the back of the neck. Beneath him, he felt England’s neck and shoulders completely relax as England melted into a pool of satiated contentment. Whatever England’s earlier worries and tension, they were gone now. But there was still something very important on America’s to-do list.

“You were a bad boy earlier,” America whispered into England’s ear. “It's time to _teach_ you a lesson.”

England sucked in a breath and shivered. “God, yes,” he breathed.


	3. Chloroform and Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England’s punishment involves a damp cloth and a tentacle machine.

America left England tied to the bedpost as he made a quick circuit of the bedroom. He turned off the record player, grabbed a bottle from the top of the dresser, and then picked up the white cloth he had left on the arm chair. He also stopped by the desk and crossed one ‘England’ off his to-do list, before returning with the bottle and cloth in hand. England waited for him patiently, watching America with half-lidded eyes and a satiated smile.

“This is your punishment.” America held up the small bottle and poured a tiny amount of the clear liquid onto the cloth. “You knew what would happen and you did it anyway,” he explained, his voice stern and unrelenting.

“Ooh, yes, I deserve this,” England murmured, his voice low and throaty. His eyes darkened as he stared intently at the damp cloth.

“That’s right. You do. When sexbots misbehave, they get put into sleep mode.” America placed one leg on each side of England and wrapped an arm firmly around England’s waist, holding him steady in case the tie binding his wrists above his head wasn’t strong enough. "Get ready."

“Yes,” England agreed, his voice muffled as America covered his mouth and nostrils with the damp cloth. England inhaled deeply and his gaze grew less focused. After a few more breaths, more of his weight slumped against America. America kept the cloth firmly pressed over England’s mouth, forcing him to inhale the sweet scent. A soft moan was the last noise England made as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

America lowered his hand from England’s mouth and let England’s head slump forward to rest against the bedpost. The plaid tie hooking England’s wrists to the bedpost stretched taut, keeping England’s arms extended above his head.

England was drop-dead gorgeous, as usual. His long, elegant legs bent gently at the knee. His blouse had ridden up slightly, revealing a tantalizing strip of bare skin just above the waist. His face was completely smooth and relaxed, with his mouth hanging slightly open. America lifted England’s chin upward and moved his face back and forth from side to side, memorizing every angle. He tilted England’s chin even higher, showcasing his long neck.

America bent down and gave England a love bite on the side of his neck. “You’re mine,” he whispered possessively as he kissed England on the neck. “All mine.” When America was finished marking his lover, he reached up and undid the tie binding England's wrists to the top of the bedpost. He then moved his hands under England’s armpits and walked backward as he lowered England to the floor. England lay supine, with his legs stretched out toward the bed and his arms resting over his stomach.

With one backward glance at his beautiful lover, America walked to the closet to retrieve a heavy box. He easily carried it one-handed to the center of the bedroom. Then he opened it up and began to set up his second favorite gift ever from Japan. The machine had a flat, circular center covered with a cushion and a velvety finish. It lay inclined at a 45-degree angle. To the center portion, America connected eight long ‘arms’ that could stretch and bend in every direction. They were also soft and padded, but strong enough to wrap around a person’s arms and legs and hold them aloft in the air. America liked to call it the hentai machine.

Once the machine was in position, America walked back over to England and smiled to himself. “Uh oh. Looks like someone left a passed-out schoolgirl near the tentacle monster. You know what happens when the tentacles find a schoolgirl.”

America bent down, grabbed England by the ankles, and pulled him toward the machine. He could have easily carried the other nation, but he liked the way England’s plaid skirt hiked up over his hips, exposing his garters and cock as America dragged him across the floor. Once he reached the machine, he tugged England butt-first over the center platform until the flat circular area was supporting England’s back. America lifted England’s right ankle into the air and wrapped a soft, velvety tentacle around it a few times to hold it in place. He repeated the process with the other ankle, until both of England’s legs were pointed upward in the air. Another tentacle he wrapped around England’s waist to hold him firmly in place.

With a press of a button, the machine whirred to life. The center platform raised upward and lifted England off the ground until his legs were almost as high as America’s head and his arms dangled toward the floor. America carefully wrapped padded tentacles around both arms to keep them in place. 

England began to stir as America attached the final arms of the hentai machine. One tentacle had a dildo-shaped extension on the end. America coated it with lube, then slowly inserted the dildo into England’s loose, relaxed ass until it was buried deep enough to hit the prostate. The other arm ended in a soft tube that America pulled over England’s cock like a glove. There was another dildo-shaped arm available for England’s open mouth, but America was saving that orifice for himself.

By the time America was finished, England was completely trapped. America paused to savor the sight. Held aloft by tentacles, England’s long legs jutted into the air, the silk stockings making them look smooth and soft. His white, rumpled blouse hung open where the tentacle wrapped around his trim waist. His head and arms dangled toward the floor, showing that he was completely at the mercy of the tentacle machine.

Saving the mental image for his spank bank, America pressed the start button. The machine quickly roused England by sucking his cock and vibrating the dildo inserted into his ass. England’s eyes fluttered opened and he cried out eagerly while he was being used and abused by the padded, velvety tentacles.

America palmed his growing erection and watched England gasp as the vibrator struck his prostate over and over again. England tried to writhe in pleasure, but he could barely move. He moaned and panted for breath as the other tentacle sucked his cook.

“This is what you get for disobeying me,” America said sternly.

“So… good…” England managed to say, panting with each wonderful vibrating thrust.

“It's gonna keep going until you’ve learned your lesson.”

“Yes, more, more!” England cried as the tentacles fucked him over and over again.

As America watched the hentai machine ravish a very enthusiastic England, he grew both more aroused and slightly jealous. America crossed his arms. “Okay, you don’t have to enjoy it _this_ much,” he added sourly.

"Don't worry, love." England gazed up and batted his eyelashes. “It’s good, but you’re better,” he purred.

America grinned. “That’s more like it.”

As England opened his mouth wide, America stepped closer and gently lowered his cock into the soft, eager mouth. England greedily sucked America’s cock, even as he continued to writhe in pleasure from the tentacles that continued penetrating him. The machine rocked gently back and forth. America reached over and grabbed a hold of England’s legs to steady himself.

“Yeah, that’s it! Right there!” America cried as England’s clever mouth sucked his cock and licked his balls. He felt the pleasure racing through his veins and managed to pull out just in time to cream all over England’s face.

England gazed up at him with an utterly debauched face. He had cum on his mouth and cheeks, and even a bit of sticky splatter in his hair.

America picked the damp white cloth off the floor and cleaned the cum from England’s face. As he wiped the cloth over England’s mouth and nostrils, the nation breathed in deeply and his eyes drooped shut.

“Whoops,” America said with a grin. He used the cloth to wipe off his own cock and then tossed it into the growing pile of laundry. After he finished cleaning up, he tugged the tube-shaped tentacle off of England’s cock and was amused to see the amount of sticky cum that had built up inside. Next, America pulled the dildo out of England’s cute tooshie and let it hang loose. He grabbed the center platform of the tentacle machine and rotated it 180 degrees so that England’s legs were pointed downward and his bound arms stretched upward toward the ceiling.

After a minute or two, England blinked drowsily. “You defeated the tentacle beast?” he asked.

“Yep. He won’t ravish you again.” America grinned. “That’s my job now!”

“My hero,” England murmured appreciatively, a coy smile on his lips.

America leaned forward and reached under England’s skirt to undo the lacy ties connecting England’s stockings to his garter belt. Once he was finished, he unwrapped the tentacle curled around England's ankle and slowly pulled off the stocking to reveal the handsome leg underneath. America wadded the stocking into a ball and tossed it toward the closet.

He lifted the other leg and slowly removed the stocking, keeping his gaze on England’s face the entire time. When he finished, England’s lower half was completely naked, but England’s upper body still had on far too many clothes. It was time to pull out America’s favorite gift from Japan. Grinning to himself, America fetched the futuristic looking gun from the closet and pointed it at England’s blouse and skirt. With a press of a button, England’s clothing suddenly ripped to shreds. It hung from him in thin strands, revealing a lean chest and a narrow, appealing waist. America licked his lips as thin strands of plaid cloth and white cotton gently wafted to the floor.

“When I get out of here, I’m going to rip off all of your clothes,” England promised.

“Yeah? I’d like to see you try.” America picked up England’s legs and hoisted one up on each hip. He stepped forward until he was holding England up by the thighs and lifting him high enough to expose his anus. America pressed his hardening cock up England’s ass. He gently pressed into the hole, finding it delightfully tight despite the extended abuse by the tentacle dildo. As England moaned beneath him, America pushed inward and struck the prostate. England’s moans turned into eager cries of pleasure.

America’s face flushed as he kept pounding inward, panting for breath as his pace grew ragged. The pleasure was absolutely intoxicating. With a final grunt, he orgasmed and came into England. After a few seconds to catch his breath, he reached under the bottom of the machine to press the button that released the tentacles. As soon as England's arms were free, he nuzzled America’s chest and wrapped his arms around America’s neck.

“How ya feeling?” America asked as he carried England back to the bed. He pulled his soft cock out from England and deposited England gently on the bed.

“Good. A bit peckish.”

“Yeah, me too.” America lay down next to England and sighed as he let his head flop down onto the pillow. He yawned. He liked fucking England and calling the shots--but it meant he'd been doing most of the work. “I’d kill for some calamari.”

“Well, I could always make you dinner,” England offered.

“Okay, sure," America agreed with another yawn. 

"Really?" England’s eyes widened. “Wait right here!” He leapt out of bed and raced toward the kitchen, completely buck naked.

America just closed his eyes and smiled. He was going to eat a disgusting dinner, but it was _so_ worth it.


End file.
